Prelude To A Kus
by Green Virtue
Summary: What were to happen if you wanted to be in someone elses shoe's? The tale of switched identities and the effect it has upon Momijji and Kusanagi. And who is that crazy old man anyways? This is my FIRST fan fic, and the rest of the story may take a few hou
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
This is my first fan fiction, and I may be a little wavering on the Blue Seed info. Though I have not seen all of the series I do know what occurs. This particular fan fiction is a shorter one, and the only reason it will be a few chapters is because I have a massive case of A.D.D . However, you can look forward to (if that's possible) my larger fan fiction series that I will soon begin to post. I figured that I would try a small fiction before go to the undertaking of having to update the big story I plan on writing. Oh, and if you do not see another chapter (the actual beginning of the story) right away, don't fret.. I am most likely editing it as you read this.  
  
THIS fan fiction was inspired by the movie Prelude To A Kiss. In that movie a woman gets jitters about settling down and after kissing a random old guy she switches bodies with him. That obviously causes problems, and you can guess where I am heading with this. Hopefully this will make our beloved characters see things how they really are.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Blue Seed, or any of the characters. I don't own much, a Plymouth neon with a lot of mileage but that's about it. Enjoy!  



	2. Not your typical day..

The girl's eyes flickered open as the sun began to penetrate the room in which she slept. Her consciousness was wavering until she forced herself to sit up in the bed. She observed her surroundings, a bedroom of a typical Japanese teenage girl. " What the…" These familiar sights raised a sudden fear in the girl. ((Something bad happened last night, I know it.))  
  
- - - - -   
  
The TAC was experiencing their usual day. An aragami to fight, a Kushinada to protect, and a country to serve. Their star member, also the Kushinada, paced up and down the gravel driveway.   
"Momijji, what's wrong? You're acting like you've never seen an Aragami before" yelled a gun toting Kome.  
"That's the thing, I just realized that I've gotten used to this lifestyle. A monster to fight everyday has become 'typical'." Replied Momijji.  
It was true, practically every day there was another monster. Everyday Kusanagi would come and save her somehow, and just bounce away. Today there was nothing challenging about this Aragami. It was made of some sort of shrubbery, and it's mitama was clearly visible. Though there was always a possibility of getting hurt, Momijji wasn't scaired. This Aragami posted not threat, or hidden agenda. The only strange thing about it was a gawking old man who followed it in awe.  
Within an hour the TAC shot the beast, and Kusangi showed up to seal the deal. With what seemed like an effortless move, he sliced the glowing mitama into tiny pieces. He jumped to an indifferent Momijji, and said something rude and lewd only as he could. Despite her obvious love for the man, Momijji ignored it and continued to sulk in her own self-pity. Before she got the chance to reply to Kusangi's comment he leapt off into the trees. Though in actuality he stayed very close.  
(( I know I have a destiny, but for just one day I wish I knew what it was like to be someone else. Like Kusanagi….. Yes, my life would be easier as him, bouncing from place to place showing up whenever I feel like it. Well, I at least wish I knew what he was thinking. Am I just a duty for him? Have I made him feel as trapped in his life as I do in mine? I WISH I could know…..))  
A shadowy figure neared Momijji's position in the gravel road. He was barely walking, more like scraping himself down the path. Momijji's hand reached back to the holster to find the gun she had rarely used. But she eased her tense arm when she saw that it was just a disoriented old man..  
"Kushinadaaa, I know what you want.." choked the old man  
"Umm, Sir . I…"  
"You want to understand why you are the one. I can show you, my child."  
From the branch he perched on Kusanagi felt the anger well up in the veins in his neck. He was going to smack some sense into the old pervert for trying to touch Momiji. The more he tried to force himself down from the tree, the more his body froze. His mitamas for some reason held him back. He saw the old man lean in to Momijji's face.  
She could no longer refuse the old man. Something familiar was in his voice, and she could not tell what was in his eyes because of the thick lenses of his glasses. She knew that call, that feeling and she submitted to the man. His taut old lips touched Momijji's young and supple lips.  
Kusanagi couldn't do anything to stop their embrace. He looked in shock as Momijji actually kissed him!!! ((What an idiot! How could she let herself…)) The atrophy in his muscles released and he raced to attack the man. When he got within a foot from the man, he vanished into thin air. As did the world around him.  
  
- - - -  
  
As Kusanagi awoke he realized he was in Momijji's room. (( Ohh no I hope I didn't.. I would have only brought trouble into her life)) Why was he in Momijji's room? He began to investigate the room. It seemed normal, except Momijji wasn't there.   
"Momijji, where are you?" he said in an unusually high voice.  
There was no response to his question. He turned to look in her closet when he saw a trail of chesnut hair in the corner of his eye. He wiped around , hoping to grasp Momijji, and found only more hair waving at his every turn. Deciding he needed to sit, and collect himself before she came in and saw him losing his mind, Kusanagi sat down on the end of Momijji's bed. He looked at the television program, and saw a worried Momijji in the reflection towards him. (( No way… maybe I was drinking last night or something…)) But the image he saw when he looked in the mirror was not joking him. He had taken Momijji's body!!!  
  
"Oh no. If I am her, how can I protect her from the aragami?"  
  
- - - - -  
  
That's it for the moment. I'll be back really soon to add the next chapter. Do you like it so far? Let me know.  



	3. the chapter that doesn't advance much, b...

Author's note  
Once again I remind the wonderful reader that you are, I do not own Blue Seed. That honor is bestowed to Yuzo Takada. Too bad, I could've done some fun things with it. The fact that you are reading this means you didn't hate my fan fic. Nice! I promise my others will not be as choppy and OOC as this one. Also remember even though they have switched bodies, Kusanagi talking is Kusanagi .. Momijji talking is Momijji despite obvious appearance differences.  
  
- - - - -  
  
A shocked Momijji awoke to the fact that she was far above the ground . She was up in a tree, the tree Mamoru Kusanagi had spied upon her for some time.  
"Oh noooo, how did I get up here….. Kusanagiii! If this is some sick joke I swear your fat head.." Momijji started.  
As everyone knows Momijji is not the most graceful person in the world. She attempted to move from the position she had apparently slept at. She felt herself wobble on the branch but the strength in her calves kept her standing tall on the branch. For more support she reached out to the trunk . She watched her hand until it planted itself into a secure position. Her eyes bulged out of her head as she did a double take.. Her hands were, manly, and had MITAMAS!!!  
The shock caused her lose balance and she tumbled toward the ground. But something broke her fall. (( Kusanagi)) But it wasn't Kusanagi, it wasn't anyone. She had leaped across from the tree branch to her window sill. What she saw in her room caused a panic in her mind..  
"That's ME!" she roared loud enough for all of Toyko to hear.. But that wasn't the reflection she saw in the window's glimmer. The shocked face that mimicked her moves was that of Kusanagi.   
(( These are Kusangi's hands, this is his red jacket, and his shoes, and his pants, those extra eyebrows aren't myne.. AND OH MY I KNOW I DON'T HAVE ONE OF THOSE……))  
In fear of the TAC seeing her standing on her former window sill fondling her outfit, Momijji ran. But she didn't know where she could go. She couldn't live in Kunikida's anymore, she couldn't go to school, and she couldn't be the Kushinada. So what was she left to do? Momijji, now as a tall green-haired man, pondered her situation..  
"Maybe it is just a dream. If I sleep on top of the TAC building no one will find me, and I can escape this dream…."  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hurry Momijji you're going to be late for school again!" droaned Mr. Kunikida  
  
Kusanagi, who was still dressed in Momijji's pink panda pajamas felt his heart beat like it was a crashing car inside his , now A cupped ((ok, fine they are really B cups)) chest. He did not posses the personality Momijji had, and everyone would know something was wrong. He thought of the trouble he could face as impersonating Momijji. But no one would believe him that they switched bodies.. All he knew is that he'd have to find his body before anything could happen to Momijji. For the first time he felt helpless in his protection of his beloved. But changing into the cute school-girl outfit could change his mood.   
"Good morning Momijji. Do you feel alright, you know you passed out last night after defeating that Aragami? Momijji, are you listening to me? Did something happen between you and Kusanagi?" said Takeuchi   
"No, ole Momijji girl don't worry about Kusanagi. We'll get him for you. He'll figure it out in that little brain of his eventually that you love him." Kome muttered.  
(( Love me. She could actually love me… Waittt I'm not dumb . That gun toting…))  
"Momijji come on perk up girl! You've got a big day ahead with that algerbra test today!" Mr. Kunikida encouraged  
"Kusanagi isn't dumb…… uhh BYE!" Kusanagi said as he rushed out of the car into Momijji's school. How was he going to do this? He could just sit, and blame his quietness of the test. He knew Momijji had trouble with math, so this could be a good diversion..   
(( I just hope Momijji doesn't do anything out of character … We've got to find a way out of this))  
  
- - - -  
  
"Well if it isn't ole Kusi-boy!" wretched Kome  
  
"Oh, Koume.. You don't understand I am not myself…" said a worried Momijji who examined her new hands.  
  
"Yea, that's for sure. Momijji seemed to be quieter than usual this morning. That last aragami must have taken a lot out of you kids"  
  
"Wait, you talked to Kusanagi this morning?"  
  
"Well, yeah I am right now" (( weird plant boy))  
  
"Kome, please don't tell anyone. But I am not Kusanagi! All I can remember is fighting the Aragami, and then, then I woke up and I have Kusanagi's BODY!!"  
  
The woman didn't know if she should believe the man. But Momijji did love him, so she had to give the benefit of the doubt.   
  
"Ok, what did my fortune say the day 'you' gave me the red bow?" challenged an unbelieving Koume.  
  
" I remember. It said something like ' a stranger will cause you trouble'."  
  
"OHH NO! Momijji, what will we do!!!"  
  
- - - -   
  
The supposed Momijji Fujimiya was turning heads all day. She acted out of the norm. When she wasn't getting into fights, staring at her fellow classmates in the locker room, doing WELL on math tests, she was quiet. A rare site indeed. Her friends tried to console her with tales of her knight-in-shining-armor, the one who stood guard in a tree outside of school.   
Aside from being able to see Momijji's panties whenever he wanted, Kusangi was having no fun at all. His whole day was spent worrying about how to protect the Kushinada . But he was now the Kushinada, he was now the one who needed to be protected. He learned how Momijji loved him, and saw him as her hope. This made him realize, that maybe he wasn't quite as bad for her as he had thought prior. When this was all over, he vowed to tell Momijji how he felt. But for now, he had to get to the TAC so they wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
- - - - -  
  
"Hello 'Kusanagi' how are you feeling today.."  
  
"Out of place 'Momijji'."  
  
The crookied figure appeared once again. Only this time there was no benevolence in his voice. " Ah, my children. You are so naïve you think that knowing what the other is thinking will really help you. All we need is the Kushinada's blood, and now with Kusanagi in the Kushinada's body there is no one who can stop us.. HAHAHAAHAHAHAH"  
  
  
  
- - - - -   
What would you say if you saw yourself, outside of yourself? Who was the old man, and how can they get back to normal (well as normal as they can get)?  
Ok I am sorry I had to stop this chapter.. I was getting way too long-winded. The next chapter will honestly get better.  
- green virtue  



End file.
